We'll be Happy
by quinnlenadelena
Summary: Short one-shot Quinnlena fic


**A/N: Wow this is my first fic ever and my friends know I am completely in love with the idea of Quinnlena so this is something I wrote this at like 1am and it sucks but I was bored and in a Quinnlena mood (also it's really short I almost fell alseep writing it so it doesn't have a great ending)**

"Elena we just cannot keep fighting like this" Quinn threw herself on Elena's bed and sighed, looking at her girlfriend who was leaning against the door frame. Quinn hated seeing Elena like this. Elena was frowning, it looked as if she was about to cry, Quinn was use to seeing this look but still her heart broke every time she did.

"You know I love you and that's all that matters, I hate everything that has happened to you and I wish I could make all the pain and suffering you've been through go away" Quinn exclaimed. "But unfortunately I can't, so we have to move on and look towards the future...we'll be happy" she continued getting off the bed quickly and walking slowly over to Elena who was getting more upset the more the past was brought up.

Elena kept her head down and eyed the floor, playing with her fingers. She didn't want Quinn to see her so upset.

"Hey, look at me" Quinn said softly placing both her hands gently on Elena's shoulders. "We'll get through this, this is just another small bump in the road but we will get through this, me and you, we have each other"

Elena's teary, doe brown eyes locked with Quinn's. Elena smiled knowing she was in the comfort of her girlfriend.

"You have no idea how much I love you...and I promise no more silly fights, I can't lose you" Elena nodded wrapping her arms around Quinn's slender waist.

"You'll never lose me, ever, you can't" Quinn leaned in and kissed Elena gently on her lips before pulling away. They stared at each for a few moments. Both of them in awe of each other's beauty.

"I miss spending time with you" Elena bit her lower lip and grabbed Quinn's hand. "I wish we could be together more but I'm living in constant fear of a murderous vampire breaking down my door and Damon and Stefan don't want be outdoors that much anymore because of Klaus and his family..."

Quinn pouted intertwining her fingers with Elena's.

"I'll protect you, I'll do whatever it takes and I know I'm not some strong, 1000 year old vampire like Stefan and Damon" Quinn laughed pausing. "But you are my girlfriend and I'll do anything to keep you safe"

Quinn wished she could take Elena out of Mystic Falls and go somewhere far away from all this drama but with Elena being a vital part of Stefan and Damon's life she couldn't. She hated Stefan and Damon for ruining Elena's life like they did. Elena was just a teenage girl and then these two vampires had to disrupt it, they should have left a long time again if they both cared about her but no, they were too selfish. Quinn smiled to herself because in the end Elena was hers. They were together.

"Do you want to go out? Stefan and Damon are busy trying to kill Klaus and I could use a distraction" Elena asked enthusiastically.

"Sure! Just as long as it's not the Grill, I know Matt has a crush on you" Quinn narrowed her eyes and it made Elena laugh.

It's the little things that Quinn does that makes Elena fall in love with her all over again. Whether it's her tying her hair up so perfectly in the morning before they leave for school or her singing, Elena loved hearing Quinn sing, she has the softest voice that could relieve Elena of any stress or worries.

"Ugh I don't know why he does, there's nothing special about me" Elena chuckled putting on her jacket.

"I know why.." Quinn started watching Elena button up her denim. "It's because you're beautiful, amazing and irresistible" she ended, kissing Elena one more time.

"Did I mention I love you?" Elena enclosed her hands around Quinn's neck kissing her back.

"I love you more" Quinn retreated. "We should probably get going, no where in the town stays open past eight anymore" Quinn said tapping her watch.

"You know what? I change my mind, let's stay here, I can think of lots of ways we can have fun without leaving the house" Elena winked.


End file.
